The present invention relates to a torque transmission coupling through which torque can be transmitted from a first rotary shaft to a second rotary shaft when a revolution speed difference has occurred between both the rotary shafts. Oil pressure is produced by a hydraulic pump means on the basis of a relative rotation corresponding to the revolution speed difference, to immediately engage a multiple-disc clutch to enable the transmission of the torque from the first rotary shaft to the second rotary shaft.